Blackout (Call of Duty 4)/Transcript
Cutscene Gaz: Captain Price, Al-Asad just executed President Al-Fulani on national television. Captain Price: The Americans have plans for Al-Asad. And it's to late to do anything for Al-Fulani. But in less than three hours Code-Name Nikolai will be executed in Russia. Gaz: Nikolai sir? Price: Nikolai is our informant in the Ultranationalist camp. He supplied the intel on the cargoship operation. Price: Nikolai's in hell right now. We're gonna walk him out. Price: We take care of our friends. Let's move. Caucasus Mountains Price: The loyalists are expecting us half a click to the north. Move out. Gaz: Loyalists eh? Are those the good Russians or the bad Russians? Price: Well, they won't shoot us on sight, if that's what you're asking. Gaz: Yeah well, that's good enough for me sir. The team sees a couple of guards. Price: Weapons free. The two guards are killed. SAS: Good night. Price: Good work, there should be a few more guard posts up ahead. Kamarov and his men will be waiting for us in a field to the northwest. Gaz: Got him. Gaz: Soap - plant some claymores in front of the door, then get their attention. Soap plants a claymore by the door and shoot it. The explosion attracts a few guards; they are killed. Price: Enemy down. Price: Watch out. SAS: That's a kill. The team enters and comes out of a house to a small farm garden. Price: Gaz, smell that? Gaz: Yeah, Kamarov. Sgt. Kamarov and his team of Loyalists come out of the grass. Sgt. Kamarov: Welcome to the new Russia, Captain Price. Price: What's the target, Kamarov? We've got an informant to recover. Kamarov: The Ultranationalists have BM21's on the other side of the hill. Their rockets have killed hundreds of civilians in the valley below. Price: Not so fast, Remember Beirut? You're with us. Kamarov: Hmm... Guess I owe you one. Gaz: Bloody right you do. They head up a hill. Kamarov: (Whispering) This way. There's a good spot where your sniper can cover my men. Price: Sniper team in position. Gaz, cover the left flank. Gaz: Roger. Covering left flank. Kamarov: All units commence the attack. Price: Soap, take out the machine gunners in the windows so Kamarov's men can storm the building. Price: (If you make an impressive sniper kill) Nice shot, MacMillan would be impressed. Helicopters are seen flying overhead. Kamarov: Damn! Enemy Helicopters! Price: You didn't say there would be any helicopters, Kamarov. Kamarov: I didn't say there wouldn't be any either. We need to protect my men from those helicopter troops. This way! Price: Make it quick Kamarov. I want that informant... Kamarov: You have nothing to worry about. We'll take out the BM21s and carve a path straight to your informant, Captain Price. Gaz: We should just beat it out of him sir. Price: Not yet. The team encounters helicopter troops by the power station. Gaz: Sir we've got company! Helicopter troops closing in fast! Gaz: Tango down. Kamarov: Captain Price, my men have run into heavy resistance. Help me support them from the cliffs. Price: What about our informant? He's running out of time! Kamarov: Then help us! The further my men can get into this village, the closer we will be to securing your informant! After the player helps support Kamarov's men from the Ultranationalists below: Kamarov: Good! Now we are making progress. Follow me to the power station. They move up to the power station on the top of the hill. Kamarov: Look. The final assault has already begun. With a little more of your sniper support we are sure to be victorious. Captain Price, I need to- Gaz pushes and holds Kamarov on the edge of the cliff. Gaz: Enough sniping! Where is the informant? Kamarov: (Speaks in Russian) Gaz: Where is he?! Kamarov: The house... the house at the north end of village! Gaz: Well that wasn't so hard was it? Now go sit in the corner. Price: Soap, Gaz, we've got to reach that house before anything happens to the informant. Let's go! The team rappels down to the village. They encounter many Ultranationalists on the way to the house. Price: Bloody hell, let's move! He may still be alive. They reach the house. Price: Gaz, go around the back and cut the power. Soap, get ready! (The captions incorrectly state "Everyone else, get ready!") Price and Soap get ready to enter the house while Gaz goes around the back to cut the power. Price: Gaz, do it. The house lights go out. Gaz: Alright, I've cut the power. Go. Price and Soap enter the house. Sasha: Victor. (Russian - talking about the power going out) Soap kills Sasha. Price: These night vision goggles make it too easy. They continue through the house. Victor: Sasha...? (Speaks in Russian). Soap kills Victor and more Russians in the house. They reach Nikolai. Nikolai: (Russian, probably asking "Who is there?") Price: It's him. Gaz: Nikolai are you all right? Can you walk? Nikolai: Yes - and I can still fight. Thank you for getting me out of here. Price: Big Bird this is Bravo Six. We have the package. Meet us at LZ one. Over. Big Bird: Bravo Six this is Big Bird. We're on our way. Out. Price: Let's go! Let's go! The team reaches Big Bird with Nikolai. Nikolai: Have the Americans already attacked Al-Asad? Price: No, their invasion begins in a few hours! Why? Nikolai: The Americans are making a mistake. They will never take Al-Asad alive. Category:Transcripts